


Don’t Go

by destinyjoyxoxo



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, but I don’t think they’re TOO ooc, you could argue that they’re ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjoyxoxo/pseuds/destinyjoyxoxo
Summary: "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I'm sorry I caused a scene and ran out. I'm sorry I had this stupid breakdown. I'm sorry I embarrassed you. Most of all, I'm sorry that I can't be what you deserve"—Quinn is insecure after hearing everyone making fun of her after Logan declares his love for her at the prom
Relationships: Quinn Pensky & Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky/Logan Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Don’t Go

Logan had never been more disgusted in his entire life than he was when Stacey Dillsen pounced on him and eagerly attached her lips to his. He was frozen in complete shock for a half a second before he started struggling in her grasp, pushing her off of him as quickly as he could and then violently wiped his mouth, trying to rid himself of every trace of her.

"What's wrong?" He heard her ask in her annoying, squeaky voice

"I don't wanna kiss you!" He yelled

In the back of his mind, he knew he needed to calm down, take a breath. He knew he was causing a scene and that was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn't help it.

"Why wouldn't you wanna kiss me? My lips are moist" Stacey protested, clearly surprised and more than a little hurt at his outburst.

"Because I love Quinn!" He exclaimed without even thinking.

He sucked in a sharp breath when he realized what he'd just done and he slowly looked around the room, realizing that everyone's eyes were on him. The room was deadly silent, even the band had stopped playing at his confession.

"You love Quinn?"

Logan heard the disbelief in the boy's voice but he didn't care. He wasn't taking his words back. He opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything, a few of the people around him started laughing and then, as if by domino effect, everyone in the room was laughing. It seemed that Logan and Quinn were the only two people not in on the joke.

Logan looked around in complete and utter confusion, not understanding why everyone was laughing. He wasn't fucking kidding around and he thought it was obvious. His love for Quinn was no laughing matter! However, it didn't take long for his confusion to change to pure anger once he paid attention to what people were saying.

"There's no way Logan would ever date someone like Quinn"

"Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky? Did he lose some kind of bet?"

"Quinn is way too much of a spaz, Logan would never give a girl like her the time of day"

It seemed that Logan wasn't the only one who heard the comments. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quinn jump up from her seat, tears clearly falling down her face as she quickly turned and ran out of the building.

"Quinn" he breathed out, forgetting all about his anger for a moment. All he could think about was finding his beautiful girlfriend.

He took one more look around the room, rolling his eyes in annoyance when he realized that no one even noticed that Quinn had left. They were all too caught up in their laughing and mocking. He shook his head to himself and quickly ran out of the building as well. He didn't see which way Quinn had ran but he had a feeling he knew where she was.

Logan ran as fast as he could, only stopping when he was about three feet from where he knew she'd be. He took a second to catch his breath and then slowly approached the bench where she was sitting. The same bench she'd been sitting on all those months ago after her breakup with Mark.

Quinn looked up as she heard him approaching and Logan would've sworn that he actually felt his heart fall to the ground and shatter. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks were splotchy and tears were continuously falling from her eyes.

Logan quickly went to sit down beside her, taking one of her hands in his own and gently wiped her tears away with his other. He let out a soft breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he felt her squeeze his hand and lean into his touch.

He would never admit it out loud but he had been really scared that she was gonna decide he wasn't worth the teasing and leave him.

Quinn snuggled up to Logan, burying her face in his chest. She always felt so safe and secure in his arms and this moment was no different. Logan immediately wrapped his arm around her and she shivered slightly as she felt his hand stroking through her hair and down her back.

Quinn continued to cry into Logan's chest for a few more minutes until she was exhausted and almost positive it wasn't humanly possible to cry anymore. She sniffled softly once the last of her tears had fallen but made no move to pull away from Logan's embrace.

"I'm sorry" she whispered after a few more minutes of silence. Now that she had stopped crying and was calmer, she had to admit that she was really embarrassed that she had broke down over a few comments from people she didn't even know.

Logan frowned at her words, shaking his head to himself as he pulled away just enough so he could look down at Quinn. He reached down and gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him, his heart breaking once again at how shattered she looked. He wanted to punch every single fucking person that contributed to making his princess cry but he knew that had to wait. Making sure that Quinn was okay was his top priority, always. He gently cupped her cheek, lightly stroking her cheekbone with his thumb

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper

"You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing that happened tonight was your fault" he reassured her, hating the fact that she could even think about blaming herself for anything that happened.

Quinn just shrugged and averted her eyes because she knew there was no way she could say what was on her mind if she was looking into Logan's beautiful, loving eyes. She took in a deep, shaky breath and then let it out slowly, trying to gain control of her nerves.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things" she whispered after a few more moments of silence. She closed her eyes tightly and took in another deep breath before she continued speaking, wanting to get all of her thoughts out before Logan could say anything and cause her to lose her nerve.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I'm sorry I caused a scene and ran out. I'm sorry I had this stupid breakdown. I'm sorry I embarrassed you. Most of all, I'm sorry that I can't be what you deserve" Quinn's voice broke on her last sentence and she forced herself to pull away from the hold Logan had on her. She mentally cursed herself as more tears started to fall down her cheeks

Logan's arms and heart felt empty as soon as she pulled away from him and it was in that moment he knew that he didn't just love Quinn, he was in love with Quinn. He was one hundred percent, head over heels, disgustingly, madly in love with Quinn Pensky. The realization made him want to smile and shout it from the highest rooftop but the moment of happiness ended nearly as soon as it began when Quinn's words sank in. The love of his life was sitting five inches away from him, feeling like she wasn't good enough for him.

"Quinn...sweetheart..listen to me" he murmured, keeping his voice as soft and gentle as possible to keep from startling her. The last thing he wanted was to make her think he was upset with her. He reached out and gently placed his hand on her thigh, tenderly stroking her through the fabric of her pretty blue dress

"You don't have to apologize for anything. The only people that caused a scene are the assholes back at the dance. And your emotions aren't stupid. You don't need to apologize for being upset or because you're hurt, okay? You were right about one thing though.." he said and he saw her slowly lift her head so she could meet his eyes, silently questioning what he meant by that

"You were right when you said that you're not what I deserve" he continued, taking her hand in his own once more

"You're so much more than I could ever deserve. I really don't know how I got so lucky as to call you mine. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me" Logan squeezed Quinn's hand gently as he spoke, hoping he was able to convey just how much he meant his words.

Quinn couldn't help but let out a choked sob at Logan's words, vehemently shaking her head as she averted her eyes once again. She wanted to believe his words more than anything but she just couldn't. She couldn't keep lying to herself.

"That's not true, Logan, and you know it" she snapped, her voice coming out strong and bitter despite the tears that were steadily falling down her cheeks

"We've been hiding our relationship this whole time because we were ashamed and embarrassed of each other. You know deep down that what they said about me was true. I'm a fucking loser, Logan. I'm a spaz and someone like you shouldn't be dating someone like me, okay? I know it and you know it so let's just end this now before it gets any worse for either of us" Quinn said, yanking her hand from Logan's grip as she stood up from the bench.

She glanced back at Logan and instantly regretted it when she took in his expression. He looked..broken and defeated. She'd never seen him look like that and knowing she'd caused it shattered her heart into a million pieces. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out so she simply turned around once more and started to walk away. She only made it two steps forward before she felt a hand on her wrist

"Don't go. Please" she heard Logan whimper behind her, his voice quiet and tinged with desperation. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she gave in and turned around to face him once more.

Logan couldn't help but let out a breath of relief when Quinn turned back around. He didn't say anything for a few moments, just stared at her and took in her beauty before he started to cry as well, a mix of relieved, sad and angry tears falling down his face.

"Thank you" he breathed out, taking a small step towards her to close the gap between them

Quinn felt her stomach twist and bile rise in her throat when Logan started to cry. She'd never seen him so emotional or vulnerable before and she didn't know how to handle it. She whimpered quietly and reached out to cup his cheeks, gently wiping the tears away

"Don't cry for me, Logan. I'm not worth it"

Logan gazed into Quinn's beautiful brown eyes, feeling his breath catch in his throat. All he could see was sadness and hurt and it made him want to rip his own heart out. He knew he had to do something to fix this. He had to make her happy again. He missed her bright smile and the light in her eyes.

"You're worth everything to me, Quinn. You are everything to me. I would give up all of my money and fancy things for just an hour with you" he told her, sighing softly when he saw her shake her head in disagreement and disbelief

"I mean it. You're the most important thing in my life. You're all that matters to me, baby. If you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you just how special you are to me. You say you're a loser and a spaz and that I shouldn't be dating you but that's not true. Sure, you may be weird. But you're also smart, pretty and kind of fun.." he murmured, repeating the words he'd said to her all those months ago.

She giggled softly as she listened to his words, a blush rising on her cheeks as her tears slowly stopped. She saw Logan smile when she laughed and she could almost see the tension leave his body when he could tell he was getting through to her

"You're so beautiful, Quinn, and I don't just mean the way you look. You're a beautiful person with a heart of gold. You're creative and passionate and funny and strong.. you're the best person I've ever met. And who cares what people say about us? Their opinions don't matter. The only opinion I care about is yours"

Quinn was at a loss for words. She stared at Logan in complete awe and shock, taking a few minutes to really let his words sink in. She wiped the rest of her tears away before taking the last step towards Logan so there was no more space between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly leaned in, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

She heard him moan softly against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. She felt him gently bite her lower lip and she immediately opened her lips, giving his tongue access. She tilted her head slightly as they deepened the kiss, whimpering quietly as she tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged on it slightly.

They continued to make out for a few more minutes until their lungs were aching for air. They pulled away, both panting heavily and just stared into each other's eyes, savoring the moment. Quinn looked away first, blushing deeply as she rested her head on his shoulder. She pressed a kiss to his neck and smiled against his skin as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back

"Thank you" she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as he kissed the top of her head. She was tired out from her crying but she didn't want this moment to end.

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked softly, the confusion clear in his voice

"For making me feel better. For not letting me walk away. For taking care of me" she said softly as she pulled away just enough to look up at Logan

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too. I hope you know that. I know how lucky I am to have you" she told him, hoping he knew just how much she meant those words.

Logan gave her a soft smile, the one reserved just for her that made her feel butterflies every time and tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of her face

"I love you, Quinn Pensky" he murmured, not taking his eyes off of her

"And I love you, Logan Reese" she said with a bright smile, leaning in to give him another soft kiss before burying her face in his neck once more, more than content to spend the rest of the night, and her life, wrapped up in his arms.


End file.
